Bruchhausen Festival
The Bruchhausen Festival was an annual festival held between 1983 and 1988, which always took place on Whitsun in the village of Bruchhausen-Vilsen in Lower Saxony. The festival arose from the Pfingstfestival in Sulingen, which was initiated in 1980 and 1982 with great success by the Stadtjugendring. The idea was to organize the Bruchhausen-Festival in the annual alternation with the Suling Pfingst-Open-Air. At the beginning, the festival called the Open Air Festival Sulingen / Bruchhausen-Vilsen. In Sulingen, a 3-day open air festival was held on Whitsun in the years 1980 and 1982, which exceeded the expected number of visitors by far. In 1980 about 12,000 listeners came in, in 1982 it was about twice as much. There are no secured numbers. In 1982 far more spectators than expected. As a result, the organizers have been able to channel traffic flows and provide sufficient sanitation facilities. After the end of the event, resistance against the festival came out of politics, but also from the huntsmen or nature conservationists. Members of the Sulinger Stadtjugendring met with some music enthusiasts from Syke and so the idea came to organize the festival alternately in Bruchhausen-Vilsen and Sulingen. However, due to the resistance in Sulingen, the festival remained completely in Bruchhausen. Sulingen disappeared from the name and the festival was called Bruchhausen-Festival. The event was organized by the Syker Festival Initiative (SyFI) from 1983 to 1987, and the Direktkonzerte GmbH in 1988. Despite a good number of viewers in the early years, the festival also had to struggle in Bruchhausen-Vilsen with various problems on the part of the licensing authorities, residents and temporarily the local pastor. But here, too, there were fellow competitors and thus the initially only two-day festival from 1986 could be extended to three days. The head of the festival was an organization team, which as a registered association under the name "Syker Festival Initiative eV" (short SyFI) looked after the planning of the festival. The SyFI was supported by the Jugendfeuerwehr Bruchhausen-Vilsen, the local Red Cross, but also by the landowners of the festival areas. Further help came from many other voluntary helpers and associations who looked after all issues that were not outsourced to external service providers. From 1986 onwards, there was a pavilion next to the main stage, with a stage in which concerts were also held. Direkt-Konzerte GmbH took over the planning for the festival in 1988 and the name changed in Bruchhausen Open-Air . In 1983 and 1984, the Bruchhausen-Festival was held at Autokino Bruchhausen-Vilsen. On adjacent meadows there was sufficient camping and parking space available. From 1985 the Open Air changed the street and took place completely on the areas north of the L202 between Bruchhausen-Vilsen and Berxen. In 1987, the festival grounds moved further towards Bruchhöfen and in 1988 the last Bruchhausen festival was organized north of the K129 between Bruchhausen-Vilsen and Bruchhöfen. Bruchhausen Festival 1983 25-26. May 1983 ? Mother's Finest , Direct , Rory Gallagher , Grobschnitt , (Felix de Luxe?), FEE,. Bruchhausen Festival 1984 10-11. June 1984 ? Vitesse, Edo Zanki , Wolf Maahn and the Deserters , Eberhard Schöner , Dr. Feelgood , Heinz-Rudolf Kunze , The 3 Tornadoes , Gruppo Sportivo , Tri Atma, Footloose, (Felix de Luxe?). Bruchhausen Festival 1985 26-27. May 1985 ? Eric Burdon & Band , Wolf Maahn and the Deserters , George Kranz , Rodgau Monotones , Blues Company , Jamaica Papa Curvin , Tribute , Pete York , Brian Auger , Colin Hodgkinson , Fex ,. Bruchhausen Festival 1986 17th-19th May 1986 ? James Brown , Rory Gallagher , Lake , Herwig Mitteregger , Channel 5 , Tribute , Toshinori Kondo , Pandora's Box, Children of Nandi feat. Papa Curvin, Dissidents , The Horns feat. Blues Co., The Heat, The Doctors , Curt Cress and the Apocalyptic Fire Nightmare , Kaptain Koma, Impulse, Second Connection, Crystal Shock, Crystal Lake, Va Bene, Seven, Lal Shankar, Jayhawks, 23rd Space, Massay Ferguson Band, Bell, Karen Kay, Big Bum Bum. Bruchhausen Festival 1987 6.-8th June 1987 ? Johnny Guitar Watson , Stanley Clarke , Allan Holdsworth , The Pogues , Georgie Red, Victory , Phillip Boa and the Voodoo Club, The Dead Pants , Purple Schulz , The Duke, Commando M Pigg, Jocco Abendroth , Hobman, IQ , Madam I'm Adam, Booze Band, Phönix, Cococzynscy, Etranger, Two Voices, Sister Huber, Impuls, Berlinda Crash. Bruchhausen Festival 1988 21-23rd May 1988 ? Udo Lindenberg + Panic Orchestra , Uriah Heep , Hermann Brood & his wild Romance , Mitch Ryder , Burning Spear , Golden Earring , Osibisa , Jule Neigel & Band , Flatsch , Supercharge, Eisi Gulp , Steeler , Zwillinge & die Blechgänger, Herzblut Xylonite, Shadows in the dark , Two Voices, Alm Arta , Vital Scream, Stormage, Lozenge, Sermon, Late Layer, Fucking Kius Band , The Pilgrims, Wise Trash Blues Band , Trio Farfarello to the Fireworks. Highlights 1985 The concert of Wolfmaahn had to be canceled because of a strong thunderstorm in connection with storms 1986 On 26 April 1986 the nuclear disaster of Chernobyl occurred. The open air started on 17 May, which was almost 4 weeks later and almost had been canceled. One of the most noteworthy highlights was the commitment of James Brown in 1986. This year, James Brown was the only concert in Germany. 1987 Instead of the announced "The Mission" there was the legendary appearance of "The Pogues"